


'Till the Very End

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Braden came home with them last night. Of course, getting home after 2 a.m. didn't leave much opportunity for Nicky to reward him the way he wanted to. He'd just have to wait until morning.





	'Till the Very End

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Sugar Rush by Cash Cash

It still doesn’t feel real. There were pictures and celebrating and the flight back home. It felt like one of the longest nights of Nicky’s career, but it doesn’t feel like it actually happened at all. Well, except for the aches in his body and the drowsy feeling of not getting enough sleep.

The moment, the win, still presented as this swelling in his chest. He knows he hugged Alex on the ice, but the memory of it is foggy, as is everything else. He knows he hugged Andre and John. Might have done a stupid little dance that he definitely regrets now, but none of it feels like it was him.

Noticing the color of Alex’s room helped settle him back into himself. Waking up in Alex’s bed after that was better than waking up anywhere else, even his own house. His blankets were oversized and the bed was comfier, albeit a bit warm with two other people currently in it. Luckily he was on the left side instead of tucked in the middle of that.

Braden came home with them last night. Nicky and Alex had talked about it briefly right before they landed, after spending the flight pressed together at the mouth and hips. This was the entire team's win, not just theirs and it needed to be celebrated as such since they already had their time together. Under pain of death, Nicky wouldn’t admit that he and Alex had both come in their pants on the plane, rubbing against each other like teenagers.

Nicky was the one who asked Braden. It was just a little nudge to his shoulder and a pointed look as they were collecting luggage from the overhead bins. Wide eyes questioned for a moment, settling when Nicky nodded and gave him a soft smile. Taking care of the goalie was a must for every team in the league, even though Braden often turned them down. He was as self-sufficient as they came, but they saw the tears on his face after winning the Conference. If Braden had turned him down then, Nicky was prepared to send Alex to talk to him.

Getting home after 2 a.m. didn't leave them with enough energy for much. The high had worn off on the plane—the orgasms hadn't helped them, either—all three too tired to get up to much more than cuddling and kissing before they fell asleep. Braden's solid mass curled in between them had been relaxing, giving them both an outlet for the love and emotion they were too full with.

But it wasn't the reward Nicky had wanted to give him last night—certainly wasn't enough for all the work he had done for them over the course of the three series to date. The intensity he emitted and the ferocity on the ice was enough to have Nicky wanting to submit, even though that was something almost always reserved for Alex. Regardless, he'd almost gone to his knees during the second intermission, wanting to suck Braden off.

Their gentle goalie was still asleep between them, sprawled on his back with the bedsheet resting low on his hips. His breathing was even, soft huffs that he couldn't hear over Ovi's snores. It was a wonder Nicky could sleep through that, but he'd adapted. Being in love does that to you, he supposed.

Nicky pulled the sheet down a little on his side, exposing Braden's bare thigh. Well, that was one challenge he wouldn't have to deal with if he wanted to wake him up the way he was thinking. Getting off someone's underwear while trying not to wake them up was damn near impossible. The one time he successfully managed to do this with Alex, he'd had to resort to just pulling the front down to give him enough access and it wasn't nearly as sexy as he'd hoped.

With a little more of the sheet pulled aside, Nicky could see Braden's soft cock lying against his thigh. Whether he was hard or not didn't matter—the sight of it still made Nicky start to drool. He shifted slowly down the bed, trying not to wake either of the two, but get into a place where this would work. It wasn't going to be the easiest position, but that didn't change his mind. He'd just have to hold a little more of his own weight.

One elbow between the barely-enough spread of Braden's legs and one outside his hips was enough to support his upper body as Nicky leaned in close and took the head of Braden's cock into his mouth. A few suckles to the tip had him starting to fill out in Nicky's mouth. He wasn't leaking precome yet, but it wasn't far off. It wasn't knowledge he meant to gain over the years, but Braden got wetter than the other guys on the team. Alex agreed that it was one of the hottest things he'd seen aside from Nicky.

Tonguing gently at his slit twice was enough to get that first taste of it and Nicky had to try and behave. Pushing too fast would just make him wake up and while, yes, he wanted Braden to enjoy this, he knew that the gradual build was well worth it. Nicky eased off when Braden snuffled in his sleep, his head rolling to the other side of the pillow. Even if pulling off to let Braden ease back to deep sleep was probably the smarter move, Nicky held his cock in the heat of his mouth. Braden was almost all the way hard—so was Nicky, if he was being honest—and he couldn't help giving another gentle suck to keep him going.

He wanted him all the way hard before continuing, making sure that Braden was properly teased and ready. It wasn’t going to take long for him to wake up after that, Nicky was sure of it. Alex had the same reaction when he’d done it to him, too.

Braden’s cock was twitching on his tongue when Nicky made the decision to sink all the way down on it, breathing through his nose to relax his throat and take him deep. The head nudged the back of his throat, but he kept going until his lips were against the base of Braden’s cock, nose tickled by the trimmed hair. It would have been much harder to hold still and swallow around the length of him if he wasn’t well-groomed.

Nicky let his weight drop down, hands holding onto Braden’s hips when he showed signs of waking. His breathing sped up, little whines coming out instead of the near snores, and his muscles jumped in his core. Pulling off for a second to catch his breath and then taking him in again tugged on his consciousness enough to get him awake.

“Ohh, god. Feels good,” Braden mumbled before registering that this was real, it wasn’t just a dream he was having, and his eyes fixed on his cock in Nicky’s mouth. “Nick, shit, _holy shit_.”

He could have pulled off, given Braden some sort of answer, encouragement, something, but he figured swallowing around his dick would be enough.

Braden’s head landed back on his pillow as he moaned and Nicky could feel him straining to keep his hips still and not buck up into his jaw. “Fuck, please tell me I can come in your mouth, Nicky.”

No reply, just bobbing of his head, coming up far enough so he could breathe and suck on his length. Braden was smart. He should have known he was going to be allowed to, but Nicky liked being in charge and they both knew that.

“Please, Nicky,” he whispered, trying to keep quiet beside Alex. “So close, I’m gonna come, ok?”

Sealing his lips around the base and sucking had Braden coming down his throat with a long sigh and muscle spasms. The way he settled into the bed while he was coming down, Nicky knew he’d done his job. Their goalie looked blissed out and satisfied, smiling down at him before whispering, “C’mere.”

Nicky moved up to lay next to him, finally glad to get the weight off his elbows, but didn’t have time to ask if everything was ok before Braden was kissing him. It was nice, slow and gentle, not heated like the way he kissed Alex. Nothing was quite like the way he kissed Alex, though. 

“God, thank you.” Braden pulled away long enough to say before wrapping his arms around Nicky and pulling him close to place a few kisses to his neck.

“I should be thanking you. Amazing game these last two nights.”

“Holts is good like that. Knows how to carry his team.” Alex joked quietly, laughing when the two startled. “Am I going to get one of those too, Nicky?”

He didn’t need to see that Alex’s dick was hard. The man woke up hard every morning, frequently asking if Nicky would help.

Braden nudged him and gave him one more kiss. “He did score the game-winning goal.”

“It was a minute five into the game! That hardly counts,” he teased but was already moving to get closer to Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere.tumblr.com](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
